


Wildfire

by SorchaCahill



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: And angst, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, ahoy there be smut here, also dumb people with feelings, there's angst in this smut and I didn't order it but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaCahill/pseuds/SorchaCahill
Summary: For years Éowyn Hawke struggled to keep her feelings for Sebastian to herself. She knew it was wrong, to think of him as more than a friend, but her heart decided otherwise. The worst part of it was that if even he was free to love her, he wouldn't. Would he?
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wildfire

When the gates of Kirkwall broke through the mountains and Éowyn felt both parts relieved and dread. Leaving had seemed like a good idea at the time, necessary even, but leaving meant that she had to come back and face what she left behind, and per usual she left a trail of wreckage in her wake. She’d gone to Orlais on a wild nug hunt to escape him, but over the miles and days he stuck in her mind and dreams. Just like always.

It was wrong. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t find it in herself to stop. She never could when it had come to him.

The first time she’d seen him, he was full of anger and righteousness, and had the balls to not only stand up to the Grand Cleric, but defy her as well. After that display, she wouldn’t have pegged him for a brother in the Chantry. No, she had seen someone in pain, someone who had wanted justice, and she found herself taking the job notice much to the dismay of her companions.

_ “Not a good idea to get involved with nobility or the Chantry, Hawke. It won’t end well. It never does.” _

Varric had warned her, hadn’t he? Warned her to stay away, that she could find the coin elsewhere, but she hadn’t listened to him. She knew from experience that nobility and the Chantry spelled trouble, but she hadn’t listened to her past-self. One look into those blazing blue eyes and she was lost.

It wasn’t love at first sight. It was a sort of tug, like she was being drawn in by some unseeable force, an attraction that took a form of shame once she found out he was a lay brother in the Chantry. He still held to his vows despite laying down his robes and donning his armor, and she respected them and his commitment to them, but that hadn’t stopped her mind from wandering in the dark, lonely nights. Hadn’t stopped her fingers from sliding into her smalls, finding herself slick from just thinking about him. Hadn’t stopped her from imagining it was his fingers instead of hers, his mouth on her, his tongue swirling around her clit as his fingers slid into her.

She’d buried such thoughts when she was around him, stuffed them down deep in the dark recesses of her mind where no one would notice, but she couldn’t stop the way her skin tingled when he glanced at her, couldn’t stop that slow curl of desire that haunted her every step. She thought she was successful in hiding it, but Isabela knew. 

_ “Maker’s balls, Hawke, just shag him already. I’m about to catch fire over here from all the heat you’re putting out. Or if not him, some willing body.” _

That would have been the smart thing to do, the  _ safe _ thing to do, to take up any of the crude offers sent her way or spend some coin at The Blooming Rose, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It wouldn’t have been right, wouldn't have  _ felt _ right.

For years she suffered in silence, keeping her desires to herself, and instead just focused on being his friend. It was dealing with Carver in a way, with how heated their arguments could be, and the frequency. Their differing views on the Chantry and magic made it all too easy to pick a fight. She found that if she was irritated with him, the better she was able to keep her desire for him under wraps. And it worked, most of the time. Their arguments were mostly civil. Except when they weren’t.

Things came to a head after one particularly hot and bloody day on the Wounded Coast over a month ago. Éowyn’s temper had already been up because of an argument she’d had with the arbiter who was dealing with the Amell estate. After her mother’s death, she really didn’t give a shit what happened to it, but the man was insistent that she take responsibility for her heritage.

_ “I’m not an Amell, serrah, I’m a Hawke, and I don’t give a shit about being nobility. I won’t be manipulated into being one, my mother’s dying wish or no. Deal with the accounts and make sure I don’t go broke.” _

She’d carried over the anger from that argument and used it against the slavers they tracked down. Normally she fought with more finesse, made her kills clean, but that day she’d let her anger get the better of her and Sebastian had called her on it.

_ “That these slavers deserved their end is not in doubt, Hawke, but dispatching them like this, the Maker would not approve.” _

_ “Fuck the Maker. He didn’t do anything to help these poor people they enslaved and these fuckers deserved every bit of what they got. People aren’t property, Sebastian, and I’ll make sure that every slaver from here to Antiva and beyond knows that they’re not safe if I’m around. People like that, they only understand violence, and I’m more than happy to give it to them.” _

They hadn’t talked on the way back to Kirkwall, a chilly silence settling between them. With a sinking dread she worried that she had finally sabotaged their friendship. Was sure of it in fact because once they passed through the city gates, he gave a curt goodbye and headed back to the Chantry. Éowyn headed to The Hanged Man and got so roaring drunk that Corff had kicked her out. Fenris and Isabela had made sure she got back to the estate in one piece and dumped her in her bed, with Isabela giving her a warning.

_ “Fuck him or kill him, Hawke. Just pick one, I don’t even care which one at this point.” _

Once she’d recovered from the worst hangover she’d ever had, she basically kidnapped Fenris, Varric, and Anders to Orlais, figuring that perhaps with some time apart both her head and her hormones would cool. As it turned out, events in Orlais did nothing to calm her temper. And even with all that distance between them, he was still there.

The worst of it was, she knew he didn’t reciprocate her feelings. She knew he liked her well enough, considered her a good friend, but knew there was nothing more than that. That there never could be anything more than that. He’d told her once that she challenged him like no other ever had, that he’d never met another person like her, and the words made her heart thump so loud it was a wonder that he couldn’t hear it. But a friend was all she’d ever be and if that was the way of it, so let it be.

_ “I’m no expert on the matter, but couldn’t you have mooned over him just as well in Kirkwall? Why bring us all the way to Orlais to do it?” _

She’d glowered at Fenris for that. Of course she had rambled on drunkenly that night he and Isabela had dragged her home, of course he knew about her shame now. At least he was quiet about it; she didn’t have to worry about him blurting it out like she did with Isabela. 

As they walked through the streets toward home she noticed that people seemed to walk with a quicker step, clutching their swords and coin purses more tightly. She briefly wondered what had changed and quickly decided that unless the city was on fire, she could find out tomorrow. All she wanted now was a bottle of wine, a hot bath, and maybe some stew. Éowyn hoped that Sandal had recharged the fire rune he’d installed on her tub. She wanted the stink of Orlais off of her and needed the water to be near scalding to do a proper job.

She opened the door to the manor, still covered in road dust and sweat to find him pacing in her foyer and all thoughts of a hot bath fled. Guilt flushed through her at the distressed look on his face, at the shadows under his eyes. She’d left a note with Bodhan saying she was leaving and wasn’t sure when she’d be back. It was cruel of her, perhaps, but she hadn’t exactly been in the mood to be kind the day she left. It hadn’t occurred to her until that moment that maybe she should have been a little more explicit in where she was going and why. This was not how a person treated their friends. 

He froze when she entered, his blue eyes piercing her where she stood. Fenris took one look between them and quickly left. She faintly heard him say “I told you so,” but didn’t respond,  _ couldn’t _ respond. It was like she’d been paralyzed.

“Where have you been?” The words were spoken so quietly, so evenly that it would have been easy to miss the anger hiding beneath them. She instantly bristled. 

“Orlais. There was a problem that needed addressing.”

“It isn’t enough that you try to take care of all of Kirkwall’s problems, but you’re taking on Orlais’ as well?”

“Don’t scold me, Sebastian. It was a simple job and it’s done now. I’m back.” The job had been anything  _ but _ simple, but she wasn’t about to tell him that now with her hackles raised. “I left a note with Bodhan.”

“Yes, a note. A note saying that you’re leaving and you didn’t know when you’d be back. No one knew where you were or what you were doing.”

“Varric knew.”

“Varric was with you, but even he had the common courtesy to at least tell others where he was going.”

“If all you’ve come to do here is scold me, mission accomplished. You know where the door is.”

“Maker’s breath, do you even care about what you’ve put your friends through? What you’ve put me through?”

“What do you want me to say, Sebastian? That I’m a piece of shit? That I’m a horrible person? A miserable friend? That I’m a failure? Sure, we’ll go with that. Wouldn’t be the first time and won’t be the last. Most people believe it, just ask Seneschal Bran. Besides, why do you care? I’m just a distraction afterall, someone who’s pulling you from your righteous path. It’s a miracle the Grand Cleric hasn’t gotten Meredith to throw me in the lowest pit of the Gallows.”

“Why do I care? Maker’s breath, woman, do you not know?”

“What I know is that we can barely talk anymore without arguing. What I know is that I’m tired. I’m tired of having people come to me with their problems and then bitch and scream at me when they don’t get handled the way they expected.”

“When have I ever done that?”

“You sure objected to how I handled those slavers before I left,” she said, pulling off her cloak and tossing it on the receiving bench. Andraste’s ass, she didn’t want to deal with this now. Or ever. 

“Only because you were being reckless. Maker’s breath, one of them almost stabbed you in the throat and would have if I hadn’t stopped him with a couple of arrows to his head. I take no pleasure in the taking of a life but when you put yourself needlessly in danger, I can’t help but not act.”

“I don’t need a protector, Sebastian.” Why was he acting like this? She glared up at him and thought she saw something flash through his eyes, something mixing with the anger, but that was impossible.

“Don’t you? How many times have the Carta tried to kill you? How many times has one noble or another hired an assassin?” He stepped forward, that fire in his eyes growing. “One of them even got into your bedroom.”

“Ghost took care of them.”

“They should have never gotten that far.” He took another step forward and despite herself, she found herself taking a step back. “If I didn’t know better, I’d almost think that you welcomed death.”

She took another step back and found herself up against the wall. She could have easily slid out but she found herself trapped by his gaze, frozen by the thing she wasn’t quite sure she saw in his eyes. “I do not. I can’t help it if people want me dead.” 

He closed his eyes briefly, as if asking Andraste for patience. When he opened them again, that fire burned even brighter as he took another step forward. He was close enough that she could smell the plain soap he used, smell the faint aroma of baked bread and leather. A flame of desire curled within her even as she tried to force it back down. He couldn’t possibly have those feelings, those desires for her, and if he did, he had his precious vows that he clung to.

“It would give me much peace of mind if you didn’t goad them into wanting you dead.”

Éowyn nearly sputtered at his words. Without thinking, she drove a finger into his chest, stepping into his space as temper and desire warred with each other.

“I don’t need to do anything, much less give you peace of mind. It’s my life, I’ll do with it as I will.”

She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do what she did next. She could claim that it was a temporary madness, but the truth was that she was giving in to her weakness. Her weakness that was him.

Her hands delved into his hair and brought his lips to hers, savoring the clove and honey that lingered on his tongue. After so many years of wanting, to finally feel his lips on hers was indescribable. This was madness, this was wrong, and she wanted more. 

She felt his hands grip her wrists, pulling them from his face and it was like being dosed in ice water. His pupils were blown wide but other than that, he gave nothing away. Her breath caught in her chest, she stepped back and out of his grip. What the fuck was she doing? She crossed the line she swore she never would and now things would never be the same.

“I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… that shouldn’t have happened. It was a mistake. I’m sorry.” Her cheeks flaming, she backed away and escaped into the living room, praying for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. Clearly that was the only way to deal with the mortification she was feeling.

A hand banded around her arm and spun her around. She found herself shoved roughly up against the wall and Sebastian’s body pressed hard against hers. His fingers threaded through the loose bun her hair was pulled back in and tugged on it as his mouth descended on hers. She gasped as his other hand gripped her leg and pulled it up to his waist, sinking deeper into her. He was relentless, his lips separating hers, his tongue delving into her mouth, his teeth scraping across her skin as he devoured her.

Her body felt like it was about to burst, a wildfire of lust spiraling through her. That dark little voice in the back of her head whispered that this was wrong, but it was drowned out by the roar of her blood in her veins. She’d been kissed before, had fucked before, but it had never felt like this. This was new and it slightly terrified her.

Éowyn gasped when he bit her neck, the sensation driving straight through her. She clung to him as he suckled the bite lightly before ghosting up her neck and jaw. Even through her leather armor she could feel the hardness of him, feel the tension that was ready to spring.

His hands gripped her face again, his thumb brushing over her swollen lower lip. She saw that his pupils were blown wide, that fierce blue a thin ring that seemed to see everything. 

“A mistake? No,” he said, his voice rough with passion. “A final step to where we’ve been going since we met. The only mistake I see is that we took so long.

“I burn for you, Éowyn Hawke. Even as you frustrate and challenge me, I burn for you. I’ve burned for you for years. I’ve thought of you day and night when I knew I shouldn’t; thought of your laugh, your unending kindness toward strangers and your righteous fury at those who would harm them.

“I’ve thought of the way the sun catches your hair, the way you tilt your face to it like you’re trying to capture its warmth. I thought of the angle of your neck, your lips curving into a smile, the way your eyes light up when you laugh.

“This ache, this fire for you has consumed me body and soul.”

Éowyn swallowed heavily, not really sure of what she was hearing. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you were too busy trying to save everyone in all of Kirkwall and too angry after your mother’s death, and I was too busy clinging to a life I no longer belong to.” 

“What are you saying?” she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

He pressed his forehead to hers briefly, taking a fortifying breath, before pulling back. 

“I’m saying that I’m yours, Éowyn. I always have been. I’m yours, if you’ll have me.”

She traced her fingertips across his face, part of her willing to believe this was happening, part of her bursting with joy. Was this real? It had to be. The Maker wouldn’t be so cruel as to make a dream like this that felt so real.

“Yes, I will. And I’m yours.”

Something like relief flashed in his eyes before he captured her lips again, tugging on the bottom one until she parted her lips. She gasped as he pulled her legs up around his waist and she suddenly felt weightless as he bore all of her in his arms. She felt movement and realized that he was taking them upstairs.

“Wait. Now?”

“We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think? And for what I have in mind, we’ll want privacy. Unless you tell me to stop. Then we’ll wait, wait until you’re ready.”

“Are you sure, Sebastian? I mean, your vows-.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

She waited just a beat, drinking him in. This was real. This was real and he wanted her. All of her.

“Then neither have I.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s most definitely a yes.”

He carried her up the rest of the way as if she weighed nothing, kicking the door shut behind them as he strode over to the bed, tumbling them in. Her hair spilled out around her as he worked on the buckles to her armor. She toed her boots off and reached for him, pulling him down into a kiss. Now that she’d tasted him, she couldn't get enough, would never get enough. 

“Just how many knives do you have on you?” he asked as he pulled her out of her armor and started working on the ties to her trews.

“Enough. Why are you wearing so many clothes?”

“I could ask the same of you,” he said, whipping his shirt over his head and Éowyn’s breath caught at the sight of all that toned, dark bronze skin, a light matting of hair stretching across his chest. She started to reach out for him, but he moved quickly and pinned her hands above her head, letting his weight settle on her. 

“Not just yet, I mean to feast on you, to quench this thirst I have for you.”

If she hadn’t already felt the wetness grow between her legs, it would have bloomed at his words. He worked his lips down her throat, teeth scraping, tongue laving across her skin. She strained against him, arched into his touch and it wasn’t enough. His nose nudged aside the light shift she still wore, seeking the skin beneath. A moan escaped her as his lips captured her breast through the thin fabric, while his busy hands hooked on the waistband of her trews and dragged them down. 

Palms, rough from years of archery, smoothed up her waist, gathering the bottom edge of the shift and pulled it over her head. His fingers traced over her body, touching every curve, every scar, every blemish. His lips followed, leaving no place untouched. Her body was an inferno and she cried out when his fingers dipped between her soaking folds. 

“So wet. And we’ve barely started.”

Éowyn’s mind reeled. Barely started? She was certain she’d explode before much longer.

His fingers stilled, his gaze resting heavily on her. Éowyn dragged her eyes open to see him watching her. 

“Do you know how often I’ve thought of you like this? All warm and wet for me?” He leaned down, kissing her deeply as his fingers started to move. Éowyn arched into him, wanting, no,  _ needing _ more friction. 

“Late at night, long after the last Chant had been sung, I thought of you. Did you think of me?” 

“Yes,” she said, her voice strained as he dipped a finger inside her. “I wondered how your hands would feel on me, imagined them on me. In me.”

He sank another finger in, sliding them slowly in and out. His teeth tugged at her earlobe, his voice rough. “Like this? Is this how you imagined me?”

She let out a strangled cry as another finger entered her, filling her as his thumb found her swollen clit. Light burst behind her eyelids as his name escaped her lips. Had she always been this sensitive? Or was it because it was him?

“I like how you sound when you come. It’s better than I imagined.”

He moved down her body, his fingers still pumping in and out of her as he captured the rosy tip of her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Éowyn flung an arm out, her hand fisting in the sheets as she clung to him. He was an assault on her system and it was all she could do to hang on.

“For a Chantry brother, you’re awfully good at this,” she managed when her breath came back to her. He lifted his head and gave her a wicked grin that made her toes curl.

“It’s been a while, I’ll admit, but I wasn’t always a Chantry brother.” He continued downward, his tongue swirling in her navel as he spread her legs further apart. 

“Maker’s breath, the smell of you. It’s intoxicating.”

His hot breath ghosted over her skin, and she tried not to squirm as his lips touched her hip and moved down to her inner thigh. He removed his fingers and spread her lower lips open and then slowly dragged the blade of his tongue up her, tasting her. He lapped at her again, delving deeper before his mouth captured her swollen clit and he hummed around it. The vibration was too much and she cried out again, her body arching into a bow. One hand reached down and grabbed his hair, holding him in place as he continued to suck on her. 

“And you taste even better.” His voice wasn’t so steady when he lifted his head. Éowyn’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. It had never been this intense. Ever. 

As he started to slide up her body, she moved, lightning quick so that she straddled him. She pinned his arms to the side of his head as she leaned down and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. The tips of her swollen breasts brushed against the springy hair on his chest and she squirmed as desire curled in her again. 

“Maker, you feel good. I imagined, but my imagination pales in comparison to the real thing,” she said as she slid her palms down the planes of his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples. Her lips quirked as his hips jerked under her. “How do you like to be touched?”

“You’re doing exceptionally well on your own, my dear, without instruction.” His palms glided up her bare thighs, gripping her hips. His cock lay between them, cum beading on the tip. Éowyn slid back slightly and wrapped her fingers around the shaft. She watched him, heard him groan as she brushed her thumb over the tip, spreading the cum over it. The velvety skin was iron hard and hot, and she could feel him tremble under her as she slowly worked her fingers over him. 

She reached down with her other hand and cupped his balls, cradling them firmly in her palm. Éowyn’s grin grew wicked as Sebastian jerked underneath her and he swore.

“Andraste’s ass, you do know how to torture a man.”

She was dripping wet again just watching his response to her touch. Still holding his cock, she raised herself up on her knees. Sebastian raised his head and they locked eyes as she slowly sank onto him. His fingers clenched her hips when she was fully around him, her wet heat surrounding him. A small moan slid out of her as she paused to adjust to the feel of him inside her. She felt so deliciously full.

“Fuck me, you feel good,” he said hoarsely. “You’re so beautiful. Just like I imagined and more.”

Smiling, Éowyn leaned down, rocking her hips slightly as she kissed him. He let her set the pace, following her as she sped up, her hips rocking against his. Moving faster, she sat up, one hand palming her breast, lightly pinching her nipple as her other hand slid between them to find her clit.. She felt his hands grip her hips as he pushed up into her. Her back arched and she could feel that coil tightening again. Her rhythm stuttered as she came closer to coming again. 

Sebastian sat up, wrapping his arms around her as he thrust up into her, finding a new angle. Éowyn cried out, wrapping her entire body around him and hung on as he increased the pace, pushing them both harder and faster.

“Look at me. Look at me while you come.”

She raised her head and dragged her eyes open, barely able to think. Those wild blue eyes that she loved so much blazed, seared right through her as suddenly everything exploded. Heat burst from her as she came, her orgasm crashing into her. He shouted her name as he came, hot and hard within her. 

Éowyn hung limply around him, her limbs heavy and body spent. Sebastian pressed a kiss to her shoulder and held her close as he lowered them both to the bed.

Éowyn lay there, splayed over him as he gently ran his fingers up and down her back. She listened to his heart beat as it slowed, a steady  _ thump, thump  _ that was more soothing than she would have expected. Her body felt limp and sated. What they’d just done, what had just happened… amazing was too weak of a word to describe it, but the physical act paled to the words he’d said to her.

“How long?”

“Mmmm?”

Éowyn lifted her head, propping herself up on one arm. “How long have you felt this way? About me?”

He lifted his other hand, trailing the tips of his fingers down her cheek as a soft smile curved his lips.

“Longer than I should probably admit to.” He sighed. “At first it was just your friendship I wanted. Or so I thought. You challenged me, forced me to look at things with a new perspective, to question things I’ve been told my entire life. 

“The attraction was always there. Watching you stroll into the Chantry, blood still on your armor, your expression fierce… I was mesmerized. And then you told me that you took care of the Flint gang. I was so shocked, shocked that someone would go out of their way to do something like that.”

“Well, in my defense, you did offer a hefty reward and I needed the money.”

“Ulterior motives or not, you still helped me when no one else would. And for that I will forever be grateful.”

Éowyn shifted uneasily, a frown marring her face. “I killed them, Sebastian. They didn’t give me much choice, but I killed them. I’ve killed a lot of people.”

“But it weighs on you, those deaths. I know they weigh on you, but not as much as those who you couldn’t save. You’re a protector, Éowyn,” he said, lifting her chin up with his finger. “You fight for those who can’t, protect those who need protecting, avenge those who you couldn’t save.”

“Careful now, you’re making me out to be some saint, and I am most definitely not a saint.”

“Well, no, but you are a hero.”

Éowyn snorted and rolled off him and flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Emotions, more specifically, dealing with them had never been one of her strong suits. She often let her temper get away from her and accepting gratitude and thanks from those she helped, it made her uneasy.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Anything.”

Éowyn paused, chewing on her bottom lip. She’d ranted internally about this but had never spoken aloud the words to anyone but Ghost and her faithful mabari wouldn’t tell a soul.

“I hate being the Champion. I hate being seen as a hero. I hate being  _ seen _ . I don’t need or want the accolades that this city’s nobles have heaped upon me. That bitch Meredith knew exactly what she was doing when she named me Champion of Kirkwall. She hamstringed me with this title, forcing me onto a path I don’t want.

“But I use it. I use it against her and her methods and she can’t do anything about it cause she was the one who named me Champion in the first place. I wouldn’t be surprised if more than one of those assassins were sent by her to rectify her mistake.”

“I admit the Knight-Commander is a harsh woman, but do you really think she’d go to such lengths?” he asked, turning to his side and brushing a lock of hair off her temple.

“I know she would. Maybe at one point she actually believed in helping mages, but those days are long gone. Now all she sees is evil and will take down anyone in her way to purge that so-called evil from Thedas. I’m almost glad that Bethany is gone so she doesn’t have to witness what’s going to come.” Éowyn rubbed a hand over her face. She didn’t want to be thinking of these things, of the darkness that surrounded them. 

“When it does, you won’t be alone. I will be at your side. Until the end.”

Tears pricked her eyes as she let her hand fall to her chest. Sebastian took up her hand and kissed each knuckle before turning her hand over and pressed his lips to her palm. He reached up and brushed the wetness from her eyes. Leaning down he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

“You don’t have to be alone in all this, Éowyn. You don’t have to shoulder the burden by yourself.”

“How is it that you know exactly what to say?”

“Years of practice.” At her laugh, he smiled. “I love hearing your laugh again. I’ve missed it.”

“Up until about twenty minutes ago, I didn’t have much to be happy about, much less laugh.”

“Well, then,” he said, settling over her, nuzzling her throat. “Let’s see if I can give you something more to be happy about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, and thanks in advance for any kudos and/or comments! <3


End file.
